1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot matrix converter for use in a dot matrix printer capable of changing the size of character or pattern in printing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a conventional dot matrix printer, individual dots to be printed and data bits of a memory circuit or a character pattern generator directly correspond to each other. That is, if the matrix size of a character font stored in a character memory is one size, the size of the printed character is also limited to one size. Consequently, in order to print a character of larger dimensions, it would be necessary to increase the capacity of the memory to the desired size. However, this can be quite disadvantageous with respect to certain printers and particularly with respect to a Chinese-character printer which prints a great number of different characters.